Insurance companies or insurance providers offer various insurance products or services to customers. For example, insurance companies can offer one or more of car insurance, homeowners insurance, life insurance, renters insurance, fire insurance, health insurance, and others. It can be the case for insurance companies to join insurance products or services together to sell as a single combined unit or as related units, commonly known as “bundling.” Bundling allows a customer to obtain multiple products or services from a single provider at a lower cost and/or with greater convenience than if the customer obtained the products individually. For example, when a homeowners' insurance policy and an automobile insurance policy are bundled, the amount of the total premium of the bundled product is less than the sum of the individual premiums of the unbundled policies. In another example, an insurance provider offers a discount on premiums of an auto insurance policy if a customer has a current life insurance policy. In some cases, the insurance company combines the premium payments across multiple insurance policies into one payment for customer convenience.
Customers have various options and channels for purchasing insurance products or services. For example, customers may purchase insurance products or services with an agent during an in-person appointment or via a telephone call. However, there are limitations associated with enabling customers to purchase individual or bundled insurance products or services online or otherwise via a website or application.